The present invention relates to managing security objects in a computer system.
Modern transactional environments include specialized security modules to manage access by a user to a resource. Systems and methods have been derived to facilitate the management of the security rules used to ensure that only authorized operations are performed on such systems.
One prior approach is for auditing a security policy, and in particular how log records containing information about recorded use of security rules may be used to obtain information about the rules in relation to recorded security objects.
Another prior approach is for managing access to resources across a network, and in particular how access requests may be intercepted and how the request may be granted or denied using a central admin server, database (DB) server and controller in a networked environment.